Harry Potter e o Ritual Negro
by LillianPotterX
Summary: Harry entra para um ano novo....o 6ºano na escola de Hogwarts....misterios, aventuras e muito mais....em Harry Potter e o Ritual Negro


O dia estava quase a acabar em Privet Drive. Este foi um dia completamente diferente do normal, estamos em pleno verão, mas hoje nuvens encobrem a lua lá no alto. Nuvens essas escuras como se quisessem transpor para todo o mundo a angústia e o desespero de um rapazinho magro e moreno que vivia numa casa com seus tios. Esse jovem é, nada mais, nada menos que Harry Potter: o memino-que-sobreviveu, como era conhecido no mundo bruxo. Sim, Harry Potter é um bruxo para desespero dos tios que não admitem essas "monstruosidades", como eles dizem, mas não é qualquer bruxo, pois com apenas 1ano de idade foi capaz de sobreviver a uma maldição de morte lançada pelo maior bruxo negro: Lord Voldemort que tentara em vão matá-lo, tudo por causa de uma profecia que diz respeito a ambos, profecia essa que ouvira no último ano no escritório de Dumbledore:

"_Aquele que detém o poder para derrotar o Senhor das Trevas aproxima-se...nascido daqueles que três vezes o desafiaram, nascido quando o sétimo mês findar...e o Senhor das Trevas vai matá-lo como seu igual, mas ele possui um poder que o Senhor das Trevas desconhece...e um terá de morrer às mãos do outro, pois nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver...aquele que detém o poder para derrotar o Senhor das Trevas vai nascer quando o sétimo mês findar..."_

Harry estava deitado na cama respirando fundo. Acordara outra vez de um sonho que o está atormentando desde que chegou ali neste verão. Via vezes repetidas a passagem de Sírius através do véu, sem poder fazer nada. Sentia-se culpado por tudo o que aconteceu com o seu padrinho, considerava-o como um segundo pai e nunca tivera a oportunidade de lho dizer. Era um sofrimento enorme que ele sentia só de pensar que nunca mais via e ouvia aqueles risos que mais pareciam latidos. Ainda se lembrava no seu 3ºano em que ele lhe oferecia um lar, uma casa onde morar e ter aquilo que nunca teve: uma família. Fechou os olhos com toda a força, pois estas simples lembranças faziam-no sofrer muito enquanto as lágrimas teimavam em cair. Já chorara tanto desde que chegou, como nunca antes tinha feito, nem mesmo no seu 4ºano quando viu Cedric a morrer à sua frente. Sentia-se tão mal que nem comia direito, para dizer a verdade ele quase não comia, coisa que até foi reparado pelos seus tios e seu primo. Mandava de 3 em 3 dias uma carta para a Ordem da Fénix a dizer que estava tudo bem e que seus tios não o perturbaram muito graças às ameaças de Olho-Tonto. Foi então nestes pensamentos que uma coruja branca das neves chegava ao seu quarto e pousou suavemente no ombro do seu dono. Tirou-lhe a carta e a coruja deu-lhe bicadas na orelha de forma afectuosa: ultimamente ela estava muito protectora, talvez por poder sentir a tristeza dele e, quase como uma mãe protegia o seu filhote e este estava grato por isso. Começou a lê-la e logo reconheceu a letra:

Querido Harry:

Como estás? Espero que os teus tios não te estejam a perturbar muito! Estou com o Ron e a Gina e decidimos mandar-te uma carta em conjunto e, não podemos dizer-te onde estamos pois a carta pode-se extraviar. Bem, esperamos que não estejam muito triste por causa daquilo que aconteceu, nem queremos que te culpes, pois a culpa não foi tua. Não deve faltar muito para nós ficarmos juntos outra vez.

Beijos Mione, Gina e Ron

PS: Já recebes-te os N.O.M.S.? Nós aqui ainda não, só esperamos não ter ido muito mal, já que isso é fundamental para a vida futura.

Guardou a carta no malão da escola já com as outras coisas lá dentro, pois tinha já recebido uma carta da ordem a informá-lo que estava muito próximo a sua saída e, por isso já estava tudo arrumado. Sentiu-se um pouco melhor, talvez pelo facto da carta ou talvez pelas contínuas bicadas de Edwigs, foi então que ouviu a sonora voz do tio Vernom a chamar-lhe, ou talvez melhor a ordenar-lhe:

- POTTER, vem cá abaixo imediatamente.

Saiu do quarto ainda com a coruja no seu ombro e desceu as escadas e encontrou na sala a sua guarda à sua espera:

- Professor Lupin? – indagou sem acreditar que já ia embora desta vida miserável. Remos Lupin, apesar de jovem tinha uma aparência um tanto cansada, um pouco mais que o normal que logo deduziu ser da perda de um grande amigo.

- Já era tempo, não? Mas não me chame de professor, faz anos que não sou. É melhores ires buscar as malas Harry para chegarmos lá o quanto antes.

- Tens razão – disse Tonks e Harry quase jurou ter visto o rosto de Lupin corar – Mas vamos lá, eu ajudo-te. Seguiu Harry através do hall e pelas escadas acima até chegar ao quarto onde o malão já se encontrava pronto. Pegou-o e quando iam descer as escadas Tonks pára e volta-se para ele:

-Sabes, acho que é melhor dizeres à tua coruja para ir para dentro da gaiola que eu envio para a sede – admiração, surpresa e interrogação: um misto das três se revelou na cara de Tonks como se lembrasse de algo - Não me lembro desse comportamento em corujas...é muito estranho...desde quando ela está assim? Pode-lhe muito bem ter acontecido alguma coisa...

- Não, não... ela apenas está um pouco "protectora" desde...desde... – as palavras começaram-lhe a faltar-lhe e um aperto no coração a surgir - ...desde o fim do ano passado. Tonks percebeu logo o que ele quis dizer: ele provavelmente sentia muita falta do padrinho e certamente culpava-se pela sua morte. Viu-o a murmurar algumas palavras à coruja e a colocá-la dentro da gaiola. Do nada a mala e a gaiola desapareceram com um aceno da varinha de Tonks e desceram de encontro aos outros.

- Bem, vamos seguir o mesmo esquema passado – informou Olho-Tonto – Vamos em formação cerrada. Tonks vai à frente, Lupin vai cobrir-te embaixo e eu atrás, os outros – apontou para Quim e Kingsley – vão circular à volta. Saíram todos para fora de casa, montaram nas vassouras e partiram para o céu estrelado. Seguiram nessa formação por algum tempo, 1hora passou e por causa de Moody que sempre insistia em passar por dentro das nuvens para que se fossem seguidos para os despistar. Harry já começava a ficar com um pouco de frio e a poucos e poucos esse frio foi aumentando assustadoramente. Aquilo não podia ser real a não ser que...

- Tonks... – ela olhou para trás - ... acho que este frio não é normal...acho que são dementors...

- Não, deve ser só impressão...-mas não chegou a terminar pois do nada cem dementors apareceram e os patronos foram lançados, mas não eram suficientes para pará-los.

- Harry – chamou Remus – o ministro deu-te autorização para praticares magia fora de Hogwarts. Harry acentiu e pensando em Ron e Mione lançou o seu patrono que se juntou aos outros mas mesmo assim os dementors estavam em grande número. Alguns patronos já começavam a ficar fracos, com menos brilho já que este feitiço tira muita energia do seu dono. Reparou que o seu também começava a dar sinais de desgaste ... não não podia tinha que lutar e pensar em coisas felizes e então o seu pensamento foi para uma ruivinha, lembrou-se do seu perfume, do seus olhos cor-de-mel – EXPECTRO PATRONO – novamente o patrono foi lançado, mas este era mais forte, emitia uma luz muito forte e aos poucos os dementors foram-se embora, Harry não sabia como fora-se lembrar de Gina, mas esse simples pensamento trouxe-lhe uma calma inexplicável.

- Muito bem Potter – disse Olho-Tonto – Belo Patrono.

Continuaram a seguir o seu caminho mas agora sem nenhum obstáculo. Rapidamente chegaram à porta da Sede da Ordem e quando entrou em casa sentiu o seu coração a ficar mais pesado e por mais que gostaria de deixar de ficar triste a dor era muita. Ali tudo lhe lembrava Siriús e de novo um vazio foi sentido em seu peito. Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, voltou-se e encarou Lupin que pareceu sentir uma tristeza vinda dele.

- Os teus amigos estão lá em cima à tua espera – disse ele – As tuas malas já lá estão. Atravessou o hall, subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto que ocupava juntamente com Ron no ano passado.

3


End file.
